permiso para tener novio
by Tania Parthenopaeus
Summary: no siempre es tan facil pedir permiso apra tener novio, y menos cuando ichigo kurosaki el sobreprotector/exagerad/paranoico, es tu hermano mayor... mal summary lo se pero denle una oportunidad.


Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo.

Pedir permiso para tener novio no siempre es tan fácil como se cree, en especial si tienes un hermano mayo/sobre protector/exagerado cuidándote.

POV´S KARIN

Me había encontrado con Toshiro cuando él tuvo una misión de vuelta aquí, había crecido mucho estos últimos años en forma literal, y se veía extremadamente guapo, incluso más que antes si es posible. Aunque en ese tiempo, jamás hubiera aceptado que me atraía físicamente, ahora ya había madurado o algo por el estilo.

Yo también había crecido, ya tenía quince años y los había vivido muy bien, era la capitana del equipo de soccer, mis calificaciones eran no excelentes pero si muy buenas y tenia buena salud, todo lo que podía pedir en ese momento.

De hecho la vez que me reencontré con él fue justo después de un entrenamiento, lo encontré mirándome, el no sabe aun que sabía que me espiaba, en fin, cuando nos encontramos se hizo el que no me conocía lo primero que dijo fue "¿quien eres?", entonces me di cuenta de que Toshiro era muy orgulloso quizá más de lo que recordaba. Porque yo se perfectamente que me conocía. Pero jamás admitiría que quería verme.

Después de unos meses, el me venía a visitar muy seguido, con Rangiku-san, me contaba muchas cosas interesantes sobre el lugar donde vivía, de su escuadrón de su trabajo, de su vida, incluso de su mejor amiga Hinamori, la verdad es que cuando me contaba de ella había un brillo en sus ojos que me hacía enojar, no eran celos o por lo menos eso es lo que me decía a mi misma pero después me di cuenta que el solo sentía por ella una amistad muy profunda, cuando estaba con ella la veía como si fuera una hermana no como una mujer.

Nos la pasamos en campos de soccer, en cafeterías y parques, siempre los dos solos. Había veces que ni siquiera hablábamos, solo disfrutábamos de la compañía mutua. Siempre que podía venia a la escuela conmigo, como shinigami y me ayudaba en las clases. Otras veces me recogía en la puerta para irnos a vagar por las calles todo el día. Con el me sentía tan bien. Al principio no creí que yo pudiera gustarle porque no era la chica mas bonita o femenina que digamos, pero aun así el siempre estuvo ahí para mi, me defendía de las personas que querían pelear conmigo y siempre estaba pendiente de mi.

Cuando me pidió que fuera su novia fui muy feliz, inmediatamente dije que sí y lo bese, ambos nos separamos sonrojados era nuestro primer beso, y era muy tierno y lindo, algo que recordare para siempre.

Todo iba perfecto pero solo faltaba una cosa por resolver: Ichi-nii.

= INTENTO NO. 1 LA CENA =

Estábamos cenando, Ichi-nii y mi padre habían terminado su pelea diaria nocturna y se sentaron a comer junto con Rukia—Chan Yuzu y yo.

Estaba un poco nerviosa, no estaba segura de lo que diría, traje saliva y me anime a hablar.

— Ichi-nii ya tengo 15 años y creo que ya estoy lo suficientemente grande como para tomar decisiones por mi misma y yo….

— NO — respondió severamente interrumpiéndome — No sé lo que quieres pero si me echas ese sermón es algo con lo que no estoy de acuerdo.

— Pero Ichi-nii — suplique.

— Ichigo déjala hablar — ordeno Rukia pero Ichi-nii la ignoro

— Ichigo Karin ya está en edad, ya hablo con migo primero y ya le he dado permiso — defendió mi padre

— ¿Que como pudiste darle permiso, es una niña estás loco?

— Ichi-nii si quiera sabes que es lo que quiero

—… — silencio total

— Karin-Chan quiere tener novio — dijo Yuzu

A mi hermano mayor casi se le sale el alma del cuerpo y no precisamente para ir a cargarse a un Hollow como siempre.

— De ninguna manera— reacciono como si le estuviera diciendo que dejaría la escuela para dedicarme a ser tatuadora de camineros— te esperas hasta los 40 y a lo mejor lo considero — sentencio cruzando de brazos.

— Ichi-nii eres muy injusto

— si me entero que algún niño se te acerca a menos de 2 metros, juro que yo mismo me encargare de hacerle el entierro de almas

— pero Ichi-nii T…— me detuve a tiempo antes de decir su nombre.

— ¿Quién? — exigió saber Ichi-nii con un aura oscura a su alrededor que Hace que las piernas me temblaran, pero no por eso me iba a derrumbar frente a él.

— n… Nadie.

— exijo saberlo

— Ichi-nii no es nadie, pero no es justo tu y Rukia son novios desde los 15 años

— He dicho que no — luego Ichi-nii tomo su plato lo llevo a la cocina y se encerró en su cuarto.

No había podido sacar el permiso y para colmó en un par de días Toshiro me visitaría.

= INTENTO 1: LA CENA: FALLIDO =

= INTENTO 2: CHANTAJE =

Ichi-nii se había ido a hacer su trabajo de shinigami con Rukia-Chan, yo lo esperaba y observaba como trabajaba, cuando terminaron se acercaron a mí.

— ¿Karin que pasa? — pregunto Rukia extrañada

— No me digas que sigues con eso de tener novio — dijo Ichi-nii algo enojado.

— oye Ichigo debes de dejarla tener novio, ya tiene 15 años, o acaso no recuerdas que hacías conmigo a esa edad

— S... si me acuerdo — contesto algo ruborizado — por eso no quiero que ningún pervertido se le acerque

Okey esa fue información que no quería saber y que empeoro todo.

— Ichi-nii solo pare a saludarte ¿que tiene de malo? —Esa ni yo me la creo, Ichi-nii tampoco — ¿qué tengo que hacer para tener novio?

— Cumplir 40

— Quizá si me hago shinigami y me voy a vivir a la sociedad de almas el tiempo pasaría más rápido

— Sobre mi cadáver — dijo Ichi-nii reaccionando.

— Si no me dejas tener novio, me hare shinigami y viviré en el Sereitei

Esa no fue la mejor idea que he tenido, al final termine encerrada con llave en mi cuarto.

Al día siguiente Toshiro me visitaría, quería sacar el permiso ya, no quería tener que ocultárselo a mi hermano porque es una de las personas que más quiero, pero también es un cabeza hueca y testarudo que no me deja vivir mi vida.

La puerta se abrió, era Yuzu con algo de comida.

— Karin-Chan descuida muy pronto se le pasara y tu y Toshiro-san podrán estar juntos

— no lo creo, Ichi-nii es muy testarudo y es muy difícil que cambie de opinión

= INTENTO 2: CHANTAJE: FALLIDO =

= INTENTO 3. LASTIMA =

Convencí a Ichi-nii y a Rukia-Chan de ir al centro comercial, quería volver a intentarlo, una vez mas y si no, supongo que tendría que seguir a escondidas con Toshiro, y era lo que menos quería, porque no me gusta esconderle nada a mi familia, ellos eran mi apoyo y no debía de mentirles.

Nos encontrábamos caminando mientras veíamos las tiendas y hablábamos.

— Sabes Rukia en mi salón todas las chicas tienen novio y son muy felices — insinúe a Ichigo

— Niñas precoces — refunfuño a lo bajo

— A mi me gustaría mucho tener novio pero Ichi-nii no me deja porque es un celoso incontrolable, tengo que conformarme con quedarme sola para toda mi vida y…— comencé a fingir el llanto, lo hice lo más creíble que pude hacerlo — nunca me casare y seré una solterona viviendo con mi hermano

— Si así es — dijo Ichi-nii

— Ichigo no seas tan malo no vez que está llorando — alego Rukia mientras su tierna mano consolaba mis pesares y mis falsos sollozos, y le lanzaba una mirada de desaprobación a mi hermano.

— No me engañas Karin me sé todas tus mañas, no cambiare de decisión

— ¿Ichi-nii por que no quieres?

— no quiero que te quedes con un pervertido que quiera propasarse contigo dejarte en embarazada y luego huya cobardemente. Eso no pasara en mi familia, además ¿para que rayos quieres un novio? a tu edad solo deberías de preocuparte por la escuela, los cachorros y los artistas de pop.

— Ichi-nii la persona a la que quiero es muy responsable, no es pervertido y es muy decente te prometo que no tendrás queja alguna de el

— ¿y quién es ese eh? — exigió saber subiendo los decibelios de su voz

Yo aun tenía miedo de decir quien era, en especial por lo que era, un shinigami y para colmo capitán, si de por sí Ichi-nii nunca aceptaría a un humano común y corriente, muchos menos a Toshiro.

— eee…eto… n… nadie…. — mi voz tomo un tono nervioso, pero no podía evitarlo, debí de pensar mejor lo que iba a decir, pero no es como si estuviera tan acostumbrada.

— Karin dímelo — exigió saber el primogénito de la familia.

— nadie Ichi-nii estas exagerando

— si me entero que te estás encontrando con alguien no te la acabas nunca Karin

= INTENTO 3: LASTIMA: FALLIDO =

No podía convencer a mi hermano y eso me entristecía mucho.

Me acosté en mi cama sin tener muchas ganas de hacer algo, lo único que me daba rayo de ilusión era mi esperada visita de mi amado, quien seguramente no tardaría mucho en llegar, Ichi-nii me había encerado así que tendría que arreglármelas para abrirla.

La ventana sonó lentamente, me levante de inmediato, Toshiro se encontraba esperándome, con su gigai

— No puedo salir — dije pero parecía no escucharme

Toshiro salió un momento de su gigai y con su zampakutoh la abrió luego volvió a ponerse en su cuarto falso

— ¿por qué estas encerrada?— cuestiono, mientras entraba furtivamente a mi habitación.

— Ichi-nii no quiere aceptar lo nuestro— era algo que él ya lo sabía, era obvio. — no puedo convencerlo ya lo intente muchas veces

Toshiro me abrazo tiernamente, me gustaba mucho cuando hacia eso, me fascinaba y me sentía protegida, como con nadie me había sentido así. Su aroma era delicioso, y su calidez me embriagaba, estaba en el paraíso cuando estaba junto a él, no me importaba ya nada, todos los pensamientos se hacían incoherentes. Deje de lado todos mis problemas y solo me dedique a sentirme dichosa por tener a Toshiro en mi vida. Me acurruque aun más a él intentando estar lo mas cerca posible.

— Déjame hablar con el Karin— me ofreció, yo solo asentí. — pero ahora solo quiero estar contigo.

Me beso tiernamente, yo le correspondí de inmediato cerrando los ojos, no quería que nada mas nos molestara, e incluso agradecí por que Ichigo me haiga encerrado.

El beso comenzó a hacerse más apasionado y descontrolado, ambos realmente lo estábamos disfrutando mucho, sin saber cómo o cuando nos movimos, acabamos acostados en la cama, el sobre mí, y su lengua en mi boca casi abrazando a la mía, yo solo me deje hacer, porque se sentía tan bien. Me sentía querida, deseada, amada, y yo trataba de que Toshiro pudiera sentir lo mismo de parte mía porque así era.

Solo me concentraba en besarlo, y acariciar su desnudo y bien formado torso… no pregunten cuando le quite la camiseta que yo tampoco supe. El comenzó a besarme el cuello, pequeños gemidos comenzaron a salir inconscientemente de mí (NA: que envidia)

Quizá si íbamos demasiado rápido, para tener unas cuantas semanas de tener novios, y en los que no nos habíamos visto mucho pero la verdad era que lo amaba mucho y nos conocíamos demasiado bien, lo sabíamos ambos. Además me gustaba la velocidad.

— QUÍTALE TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE ENCIMA — grito Ichi-nii en la puerta, furioso, sentí como el corazón se detenía por unos segundos, creí que me desmayaría.

Toshiro de inmediato se separo de mí y se puso la camisa

— Ichi-nii esto no es…— intente hablar pero la mirada de mi hermano mayor hizo crecer mi temor a una cantidad casi infinita

— ¡¿TOSHIRO COMO TE ATREVES A TOCAR A MI HERMANA?

— Kurosaki cálmate, podemos hablar civilizadamente— Intento razonar Toshiro con su característico semblante serio, aunque yo sabía perfectamente que estaba en aprietos grandes.

— Estabas tocando a mi hermanita no pidas hablar de forma "civilizada"

— oye yo nunca haría nada que ella no me dejara hacer, además yo…— vaciló unos momentos, vio a Ichigo y luego me vio a los ojos. — la amo

Me quede congelada por unos momento, Toshiro había dicho que me amaba eran las palabras más dulces y que mas quería escuchar pero en el peor momento posible.

— Toshiro — susurre, él

— me importa un comino que la ames, no te le acercaras

— Ichi-nii tu no decidirás eso — conteste enojada por haberme arruinado todo el momento.

— Kurosaki no seas irrazonable

— Sal de mi casa, no quiero volver a verte ni aquí ni en Karakura, este no es tu lugar.— corrió apuntando a la ventana.

— Ichi-nii el no se va a ningún lado — proteste, no quería que lo corriera de la casa, esta vez yo tenía razón y tendría que entenderme le guste o no.

— Ichigo yo a él también lo amo y no dejare que nos separes por tus estúpido celos, y si no puedes entenderlo entonces… — estaba muy furiosa ni yo me reconocía, se me salían lagrimas del coraje, estaba hallando palabras de verdad hirientes, quería que sintiera como me afectaba que él no aceptara a Toshiro si sabía que eso sería mi felicidad. — entonces para mi tu ya no eres mi hermano

Me tape la boca de inmediatamente y me arrepentí desde el fondo de mi ser, Ichi-nii solo me veía sorprendido, yo tampoco quería creer lo que había dicho no lo había pensado solo broto de mi boca.

— está bien si eso quieres vete con el que yo ya no soy tu hermano— dijo triste y enojado

— Ichi-nii no yo…— ver cerrar la puerta mientras el salía me corto las palabras — yo no quise decir eso

Toshiro me abrazo

— es mejor que vayas a hablar con el

— s... si — por primera vez estaba nerviosa de hablar con mi hermano, a él yo le podía contar todo y era mi familia, no podía creer como había terminado con todo eso, vi como mis manos temblaban.

— tranquila, todo saldrá bien, después de todo es tu hermano

Asentí, y mientras mi cuerpo temblaba fui a su habitación.

Ichi-nii me esperaba sentado en su escritorio y me miraba con furia, pero en especial con tristeza, me sentía profundamente culpable de haberle ocasionado ese trago tan amargo, no podía ni sostenerle la mirada, Así que solo dirigí mis ojos al suelo.

—ii… Ichi-nii lo siento yo no quise decir eso— susurre pero me escucho

—ya dijiste todo lo que pensabas, prefieres al idiota de Toshiro.

— pero… Ichi-nii ¿por que no me entiendes?

— no tengo que entender nada, tu lo dijiste ya no soy tu hermano

— ¿por qué quieres que renuncie a Toshiro?

— Porque eres una niña, y ese degenerado ya rebasa los 100 años

— No soy una niña, tengo 15 años

— aun eres muy chica

— a si y cuando debería de tener novio, si mal no recuerdo tu y Rukia ya andabas desde que tenias mi edad y ella también es mucho mayor que tu.

— Eso es muy diferente

— ¿cuál es la diferencia?

— Que yo soy tu hermano mayor, y para empezar, no debiste de traerlo a tu habitación solos, o me vas a decir que lo que estaban haciendo era la tarea.

— n..no pero no tiene nada de malo.

— tu no lo entiendes, no entiendes lo que es ver a tu hermana menor casi siendo comida por un idiota con pelo blanco, apenas eres una niña.

— no soy una niña, y es algo que ya deberías de entender. Que debería de hacer par que pueda estar con él.

— absolutamente nada. Ahora mismo vas con Toshiro y lo cortas, no lo volverás a ver nunca

— NO — dije firme, no iba a permitir que me apartar de Toshiro.

— no te estoy preguntando es una orden.

— Pues no te obedeceré, aunque no quieras aceptarlo tu eres el equivocado. — salí furiosa de ahí, azotando la puerta, no quería hablar con nadie, cuando entre a mi habitación, Toshiro me esperaba, no dijo nada solo me abrazo.

Habían pasado una hora aproximadamente desde esa pelea, pero la verdad apenas había parado de llorar, Toshiro me acompaño en silencio, hasta que su celular sonó, era de la sociedad de almas, lo necesitaban.

— No quiero dejarte así — dijo

— no te preocupes por mí.

— pero…

— no quiero entrometerme en tu trabajo

— está bien pero regreso en cuanto me sea posible.

Se despidió con un beso, no tan corto y se fue.

Lo estaba preocupando demasiado, y el no tenía tiempo para perder en estos problemas.

"quizá si sería mejor que nos separáramos" pensé casi dolorosamente, todo era demasiado complicado para ambos.

— Karin — oí una voz detrás de mi, era Rukia, que recién acababa de llegar de uno de sus tantos viajes de la sociedad de almas, la verdad ni cuenta me di cuando ella se fue, pero estaba con una sonrisa y en sus ojos parecía que traía buenas noticias.

— Rukia-Chan, Ichi-nii…

— No te preocupes — me interrumpió — yo me entere de todo, de hecho ya me lo esperaba pero te ayudare.

—a que te refieres. ..

Oí un gran estruendo en la habitación de mi hermano, asustada corrí hacia allí, la mitad de la habitación había sido destruida, y en la otra mitad estaba mi hermano súper asustado y frente a el un hombre alto de pelo negro largo y vestido como un capitán shinigami.

— ¿Cómo te atreviste a quitarle la inocencia a mi hermana? Has ensuciado el honor Kuchiki. — dijo enojado el por lo visto hermano de Rukia. — Kurosaki Ichigo nunca te lo perdonare, lo pagaras con tu vida.

Volvió a atacar pero Ichi-nii lo esquivo y salió de su cuerpo se dirigió hacia afuera, yo y Rukia lo seguimos a pie.

— ¿Rukia qué hiciste? — pregunte

— creo que la mejor forma de que Ichigo te entendiera era que se pusiera en el lugar de Hitsugaya-taicho, así que le dije una pequeña mentirita a ni-sama, sabía que pasaría esto, no sabes cómo se puso cuando se entero que era novia de Ichigo

— pero lo va a matar

— no te preocupes Ichigo es muy fuerte.

Cuando los alcanzamos Ichi-nii estaba peleando muy fuerte con el hermano de Rukia-Chan, el reiatsu que emanaba de ahí era casi insoportable, yo no lo resistía así que me doblegue y caí de rodillas, pero nadie lo noto, todos estaban viendo la pelea que estaba muy emocionante y reñida, Ichi-nii uso su bankai de inmediato.

— Yo no le hice nada — dijo Ichi-nii

— Sabía que el dejar que estuvieran juntos era mala idea, has deshonrado el honor de mi familia, y lo pagaras

— ¿Rukia qué demonios le dijiste?

— La única verdad Ichigo, lo que hicimos anoche cuando estaba desnuda en tu cama— dijo acercándose y separándose de mi varios metros

— A noche no hicimos nada, maldita enana me las pagaras— dijo entre dientes mientras esquivaba los ataques.

— no vas a volver a ver a Rukia — dijo Byakuya mientras se calmaba un poco — su relación ha terminado

— No puedes hacer eso — dijo Ichi-nii exaltado.

— es mi hermana menor y yo decido por ella.

— ella ya tiene suficiente edad para decidir lo que quiere

— no sabe lo que quiere. — vaya a esta situación se me hace muy familiar (nótese el sarcasmo)

— no te la llevaras…— Grito Ichi-nii, a pesar que estaba agachada en el piso por el reiatsu, lo veía todo perfectamente, no me podía mover sentía que la gravedad era más fuerte y me obligaba a ir hacia bajo.

— ¡Getsuga tensho! — grito mi hermano dando un ataque hacia el mayor de los KUCHIKI pero se movió, y el ataque se dirigía a mí, no podía moverme venia demasiado rápido solo cerré los ojos oí como Ichi-nii gritaba mi nombre. No sentí el ataque, más bien sentí calidez, y oí un sonoro y no muy fuerte gemido delante de mí, los reiatsus disminuyeron y comencé a moverme, levante la mirada, frente a mi estaba Toshiro que me había recibido el ataque, tenía los ojos clavados en mi parecían felices y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro junto con una pequeña fuga de sangre en su boca.

— Toshiro — susurre en shock, el cayo sobre mí y yo lo sostuve, tenía la espalda destrozada, sangrando sin control alguno — ¿Toshiro por que lo hiciste? — dije comenzando a llorar.

— Me alegra que estas bien — susurro — pensé que algo extraño sucedía cuando sentí el reiatsu de tu hermano tan alto.

Cuando acorde todos se acercaron excepto Byakuya, que aun observaba con reproche a mi hermano.

— Inoue ya está en camino. — dijo Ichi-nii

Apenas llego Inoue lo comenzó a curar pero no tenía muy buena cara yo no dejaba de llorar, se hizo demasiado tarde e Ichi-nii me obligo a irme de ahí, llevarían a Toshiro a un lugar más seguro y yo a mi casa.

No pegue el ojo en toda la noche, me la pase preocupada, Ichi-nii me acompaño en silencio junto con rukia—Chan que me decía palabras de aliento pero no me tranquilizaban.

— Karin lo siento — hablo por fin mi hermano

— Fue tu culpa, no debiste de ser tan cabeza hueca y dejar a Karin con Toshiro — dijo Rukia

— Fue tu culpa por traer a Byakuya — comenzaron a pelear pero la verdad es que no me importaba nada de quien tenía la culpa y mucho menos escuchar sus peleas, solo quería saber que Toshiro estaba bien, era lo único que pedía.

Al día siguiente me dejaron ir a con Toshiro, estaba inconsciente, había perdido mucha sangre y el daño fue mucho, al parecer no hizo nada para reducir el daño, solo se puso frente a él para que le pegara directo. Todo por mí.

Pasaron días sin que el mejorara, un día estaba sentada a su lado, pasaba la mayoría del tiempo cuidándolo e incluso dormía ahí, Ichi-nii no parecía tener problemas con eso, aun se sentía demasiado culpable. Estaba cobijándolo ya que el aire comenzó a estar más pesado, su reiatsu se descontrolaba algunas veces pero no me importaba, lo resistía. Apenas había terminado de arroparlo cuando me sujeto la mano, y pronuncio mi nombre.

— Toshiro, despertaste — exclame

— Karin… ¿qué paso? — se levanto, dio un quejido por el dolor yo me senté a su lado.

— me alegra mucho que despertaras.

— ¿dónde estoy?

— En la casa de Urahara—san, el golpe que te llego fue muy fuerte, porque lo hiciste, no debiste.

— No iba permitir que te pasara algo — me acaricio la mejilla, estaba llorando no sé si era de felicidad o de tristeza por lo que hizo.

Lo abrase no muy fuerte no quería que sintiera dolor.

— ¿Que hacia Byakuya aquí? — preguntó

— Rukia nos quería ayudar y le dijo a su hermano una mentirita pero lo tomo peor de lo que debería, vino para que Ichigo se alejara de Rukia pero bueno comenzaron a pelear…

— menos mal que llegue a tiempo

— hubiera preferido que no hubieras llegado, no quiero verte así. — dije sin mirarlo, solo cerré los ojos, era la verdad, se veía débil y pálido.

Después de rato Inoue, Urahara y mi hermano entraron, tenía casi todas sus herida habían sanado y me sacaron de la habitación, cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse vi a Toshiro que salía caminado recargándose en Ichi-nii.

— Toshiro debes descansar— dijo Inoue

— ¿Toshiro a dónde vas? — pregunte

— Tengo que regresar a mi trabajo, me espera un gran castigo por todo lo que ha pasado aquí.

— pero... Aun no te has recuperado — dije

— Estoy bien, uno Unohana-taicho me atenderá, no te preocupes. Adiós Karin — se Dirigió a mi soltando de mi hermano y me beso, me sonroje, hacia tanto que no me besaba y además frente a mi hermano, seguro se enojaría mucho, cuando él se separo de mi todo se quedo en silencio.

Mira a mi hermano nos veía molesto pero no decía absolutamente nada.

Toshiro se despidió de mi rápido y se fue por la puerta.

Apenas lo vi que la atravesaba cuando me voltee a ver a mi hermano y se acerco a mí.

—Lo hablaremos en la casa. — dijo tomando mi brazo y yéndonos.

No podía creer que todo lo que pasamos solo para que Ichi-nii aceptara ver la posible posibilidad de que pensara siquiera en considerar el que Toshiro y yo seamos novios, era un avance algo lento pero algo era algo y no podía quejarme, Ichi-nii dijo que lo trajera para una cena en mi familia, claro Toshiro ya estaba bien y no tuvo muchos problemas en la sociedad de almas, una pequeña mentiría sobre como salvo a un alma plus de un menos grande.

Me encontraba arreglándome para la cena, era una de las muy remotas veces que usaba vestido, era rojo y largo, era una cena muy formal, incluso vendría Byakuya para aclarar los malentendidos, era una cena muy especial. El vestido tenía algunos bordes negros, y tenía descubierta una pierna, escotado en v y con un pequeño abrigo sobre él.

Yuzu también traía un vestido dorado, se veía muy bonita. Ella arreglaba todo, Ichi-nii traía un traje que mi padre lo obligo a usar. Yo estaba nerviosa y emocionada, quería que todo saliera bien.

Estaba en mi cuarto cuando de de repente unas fuertes firmes manos rodearon mi cintura.

— te vez hermosa — dijo Toshiro a mi oído, me estremecí al instante, su voz era suave y melodiosa. Esa era la parte de Toshiro que nadie jamás había visto, la parte seductora y tierna que él tenía.

— Toshiro no deberías de estar aquí si Ichi-nii te descubre no te dejara acercarte a mí.

— Me arriesgare — dijo cuando Toshiro puso un beso en mi cuello.

El traía un traje de gala que lo hacía ver muy sexy, quizás demasiado, me incline en su hombro para besarlo en los labios. Apenas separe mis labios para girar y estar frente a el para besarlo más apasionadamente, sentí como su lengua se introducía casi violentamente en mi boca y yo no protestaba, su mano subió hasta mi cuello y lo acaricio.

Mi mente comenzó a divagar en las posibilidades que podían pasar y me sonroje mucho pero no quería que se detuviera, quería mas, las hormonas adolescentes me estaban haciendo efecto y con lo guapo que se veía no me ayudaba en nada.

El aire se nos acabo y nos detuvimos para respirar, jadeábamos y sentía el aliento de Toshiro en mi cara, comenzó un nuevo beso mas apasionada y feroz, no creía poder seguir su ritmo, pero por lo menos lo intentaba.

No supe ni cuándo ni cómo termine acostada en la cama y Toshiro sobre mi acariciándome posesivamente y besándome el cuello.

— Toshiro, no está bien, dejaras marcas. — dije con el poco aliento que podía entrar en mis pulmones.

— Descuida nadie las verá — dijo en un tono seductor, abrió mi escote, y me sonroje, hundió su boca en él, no pude controlar los gemidos que salían desde el fondo de mi garganta.

— ¿Karin estas bien? — pregunto Yuzu detrás de la puerta

—s..Si no te preocupes — trate de que mi voz no se viera tan agitada

— falta poco para que la cena comience y Toshiro no ha llegado.

— No te preocupes ya viene en camino — Toshiro se detuvo, sin dejar de acariciarme.

— ¿ya estas lista?

— no, falta poco

— ¿quieres que te ayude?

— no, descuida yo estoy bien

— bueno te espero abajo. — se fue.

— Toshiro hay que parar esto es importante

— Está bien, me voy a la puerta — dijo separándose de mí. — algún día lo terminaremos — aseguró yo me sonroje todo lo que pude casi me da un derrame cerebral. El sonrío.

— Adiós — dijo mientras me dio un suave beso.

Todo había sido muy intenso, y gracias al abrigo pude tapar unas cuantas marcas rojas que tenía en la piel.

Baje a la sala y Byakuya ya estaba ahí, mi hermano estaba nervioso y además el Kuchiki mayor lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Unos minutos después Toshiro llego. Estábamos todos sentados en la mesa y con un profundo silencio, casi espectral.

— ¿Toshiro que intenciones tienes con mi hermana?— dijo Ichi-nii con tono serio.

— quiero que sea mi novia, la amo.

— ¿Por qué?— siguió con el interrogatorio

— Porque es testaruda, fuerte, linda y mi mujer ideal.

— Kurosaki Ichigo, ¿cuáles son tus intenciones con Rukia?

— no se supone que ya habíamos tenido esta discusión, ya te había convencido de que quiero a Rukia

— Me refiero obviamente a que harán con el primogénito que tendrán.

— Nosotros no tendremos ningún hijo — grito Ichi-nii.

— acaso no quieres hacerte responsable de lo que le hiciste a Rukia. — si no estuviera en si gigai estaría desenvainado a su zampakutoh.

— Yo no le hice nada — volvió a repetir. Todos menos el capitán del escuadrón 6 sabíamos que no era cierto, pero no quería quedarme sin hermano.

Sin previo aviso mi loco padre dio un giro en el aire una patada dirigida a Toshiro, este lo esquivo de inmediato provocando que mi papa chocara contra la pared.

— es un buen hombre lo apruebo — grito mi papa mientras alzaba el pulgar.

— no aun no — objetó Ichi-nii

— ya he demostrado que daría mi vida por Karin, ¿Kurosaki que quieres que haga para que pueda estar con tu hermana?

Ichi-nii se quedo callado

— Ichi-nii por favor lo quiero — roge

— Ichigo, acaso no notas que estas en la misma posición de Hitsugaya-taicho — dijo Rukia

Ichi-nii lo estaba pensando mucho.

— Kurosaki, acaso tienes problemas de mentales como para no entender en la situación en la que estas. — dijo Byakuya, todo estaba a mi favor

Se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina, antes de entrar dijo:

— está bien, pueden estar juntos pero con mis condiciones — entro a la cocina.

Yo salte de alegría, corrí a la cocina y lo abrase con todas mis fuerzas. En ese momento era tan feliz, pero no me imaginaba cuales serian sus condiciones.

Por fin estábamos yo y mi novio, ("me fascina decirlo"), en un parque hablando, cuando él quiso abrazarme pero mi hermano convertido en shinigami lo alejo.

— Cuidado con esas manos — advirtió, nos seguía a todos lados y no nos dejaba acercarnos.

— no iba a hacer nada malo. — trató de explicar Toshiro.

— quédate a dos metros de ella, o ya verás.

Toshiro hizo un pequeño mohín casi invisible.

Tener novio me salió muy caro pero gracias al cielo o mas bien a la sociedad de almas tenía una diosa de la muerte que podía mantener ocupado a Ichi-nii mientras yo y mi novio nos escapábamos de la vista de su vista, tendría que agradecerle mucho a Rukia.

Aunque aun no podían sacarle a Byakuya de la cabeza que Rukia estaba embarazada pero después todo se arreglaría para Ichi-nii.

**Comenten **

Tania Walker.


End file.
